Net Space
by JackalGod
Summary: Riko and Akabane talk on the net after exchanging email addresses.


JackalGod: I just saw the ep with that annoying high school girl and I thought seeing as she swapped email with Akabane that they should you know have a conversation on the net. Enjoy

"Talking"

'_Writing on the net' _

It was an average night for our favourite homicidal doctor. It was late and he'd just come back from a job. He sat on his bed in his pyjama's the one's that had chibi Ginjis all over them. He sat cross legged with his laptop in his lap filing through his new emails

"Three new jobs. Sound boring. Delete." said Akabane scrolling down and deleting most of the emails. Suddenly a little box popped up from the bottom right hand corner of the screen to warn him that 'Riko-chan!' had just logged in

"Riko-chan? Doesn't sound familiar." mused Akabane trying to remember where he knew the name from. His MSN screen opened with a smiling picture of a young girl as an avatar

'_Hi Akabane-san. It's me Riko the girl you traded email addresses with'_ read the message.

"Ah!" thought Akabane remembering

'_Of course, you're that charming young girl I ran into on one of my jobs'_

'_Jobs? What do you do I hope you're not like those other guys and waist you time in a recovery service'_ Akabane's eye twitched at that comment

"Such an amusing girl."

'_No I'm not in are recovery service. I work as a Transporter.'_

'_Transporter? Well whatever floats your boat I guess.'_

'_How was your day?_' typed Akabane hoping to veer the subject off his beloved Transport service

'_School was as boring as usual. I hate being bored'_

"How interesting." thought Akabane

'_You and I have something in common. I also hate being bored. So I do everything within my power to keep myself entertained.'_

'_That's good to hear. I still can't believe those two weirdo's and their friends dragged me around Shinjuku all day. They were so weird, that guy with the sea urchin hair and that blond guy who had no clue.' _Akabane chuckled slightly at this, yes it did sound like his dear recovery service

'_You must referring to Ban Mido and Ginji Amano of the Get Backers Recover Service.'_

'_That's them alright. They're so weird, especially the blond guy how one second he relatively normal next his lying on the ground like a stuffed toy.'_

"Of course chibi Ginji-kun. I wish I'd been there for more of it." mused Akabane to himself

'_He tends to do that, more so when he's around me.'_

'_Why would he do that? You're so cool!'_

'_Of all the things I've been called that's never been one of them'_

'_Now that's surprising you're such a nice guy. You were the only normal one there. After those two recovery service guys there was that creep man/girl with the long hair. And there was that other guy with all the creepy animals; I said I wanted to go to the zoo not a pet show.'_

'_Ah yes. Thread Master Kazuki Fuuchoin and Beast Master Shido Fuyuki. Anyone else you met that day?'_

'_One more that girl with the blue hair and the motorbike. I mean where did she get her licence, America. She's a hazard to society.'_

'_Of course. Himiko Kudou also known as Lady Poison. I hope you didn't say to her what you just said to me'_

'_Oh I said more than that! I told she was insane and that she shouldn't hope to get a boyfriend anytime soon because she'd the type of girl men run away from.'_

'_Oh my and you're still breathing? I applaud you on your good fortune. You didn't insult the others like this did you?'_

'_I'm not one to keep to myself. I tell people exactly how I feel, they were weird and I told them so, maybe in not to fewer words but I told them.'_

'_It's good to see you're still alive. Although now that I think about it Ginji-kun must have talked them out of killing you.'_

'_Killing me? What on earth they couldn't kill me.'_

'_Oh I'm sure they could. Kazuki Fuuchoin is the heir to the Fuuchoin School Thread Technique.'_

'_So?'_

'_Though she fights with string, he's so good that with a flick or a wrist he could crush every bone in your body.' _There was no reply from the other end so Akabane continued_ 'Then there's Shido Fuyuki a Mariudo descendent, had he been so inclined, not only could he have you torn apart by ferocious wolves but could probably do it himself. Then there's Lady Poison and I assure you it's not just a nickname. Her specialty is Poison Perfume and if I'm right had Ginji not calmed her down I'm sure she would have had you breathing in her Flame Perfume that would burn you to a crisp from the inside out.'_

'_You've got to be kidding right?'_

'_Not at all my dear Riko. Those three are light weights compared to Ban-kun and Ginji-kun.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Oh yes Ginji Amano used to be the Lightning Emperor of the Limitless Fortress.'_

'_You mean that big building in the middle of Shinjuku that was never finished?'_

'_That's the one.'_

'_So what about the guy with the sunglasses?'_

'_Jagan Master Ban Mido, with the 200kg snakebite grip.'_

'_You mean I spent then entire day insulting people who could kill me without a second thought?'_

'_Apparently my dear. You should be thanking Ban and Ginji though.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because Ginji-kun convinced the others not to kill you and Ban took all three on when they were angry at him for dragging them around the city doing things for you.'_

'_I'm glad you're not like them.'_

'_Not like them in what way?'_

'_They're all insane! You're not the type who'd go around randomly killing people without a second thought. At least you're normal.'_

'_Define normal my dear. You really don't know enough about me to make such accusation.'_

'_But you're so nice.'_

'_Like I said you really don't know me every well. True Ginji-kun beat me in a fight when we first met but since then I've had no problem besting him, in speed and strength.'_

'_So what's you're deal then? You said you worked for a Transport Service'_

'_Oh I do. That's how I met the Get Backers; they were recovering what I was Transporting. It was a most entertaining little skirmish. I almost died.'_

'_You did?'_

'_Well that may be exaggerating a little but I admit I was knocked out for several hours.'_

'_But you're okay now right?'_

'_Of course. After that I spent several days with the Get Backers, Shido and Kazuki in the Limitless Fortress to stop a boy genius called MakubeX from detonating an Atom Bomb.'_

'_An Atom Bomb?'_

'_Yes, well we obviously succeeded as Shinjuku is still in one piece. Despite how much fun it was chasing Ginji around Lower Town I'm still disappointed with the level of power our opponents had. When you're as powerful as me finding a worthy opponent is very difficult. But I'm glad I found the Get Backers'_

'_You really aren't who I thought you were'_

'_And who did you think I was?'_

'_A nice guy who is like really cool and mysterious. I didn't think you'd be weird like the others'_

'_Well I wouldn't' use the word weird but that's me I suppose. But in all honesty Riko-san you shouldn't make up your mind about someone before you truly get to know them. Me for instance. My name in the Underworld in Doctor Jackal and just my name in enough to send Yakuza goons scurrying for safety.'_

'_Oh really.' _Since quite a while ago Riko's responses had become shorter and slower

'_You see apart from Transport work my hobby is murder I'm not sure why but I enjoy it. Now as much as I've enjoyed speaking with you tonight. I have another job in the morning and should really get some sleep. Good night Riko-chan.'_

'_Good night Akabane-sama.' _came the reply before Akabane logged out and turned of his laptop. Just as he was lying down to go to sleep he smiled

"Riko-chan is a very amusing person. I hope I can run into her again."

On the other side of Shinjuku Riko was sitting at her computer a terrified expression on her face


End file.
